


Life For Life

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the mastermind demands a sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life For Life

“Congratulations! You’ve won, and you’re going to get out of this little despair-inducing school. I just need you to pick someone to sacrifice, for I’m not going down without a fight, am I?” the mastermind asks.

 

“Take me.” I answer.

 

_Wait, what?! Did I just calmly tell Enoshima that I’m willing to have her execute me?_

_She’s just going to keep us in here arguing over who to execute, and we’re going to get absolutely nowhere. It’s better for that topic to never come up, if that means that everyone else if getting out of Hope’s Peak alive._

I don’t think she’s heard me, for the trial room’s filled with debate over if she’s even allowed to do this and who to kill…

 

_Is it better for her to have never heard you? Or is it worse, for you’ll be here for-_

“Oh? You knew that I was going to do this, didn’t you? Is that why you chose someone so quickly?” Enoshima asks as she grabs my hand and begins to drag me towards the execution platform…

 

_I just want everyone else to get out of here. If that means that I’ll have to die…._

“....why are you doing this?” someone asks, and I can’t see who they are.

 

“I just want you to see things from my perspective, okay? Isn’t it required in your profession to be able to see the world from all angles?” Enoshima counters, and the room’s completely silent.

 

_I want to believe that after this mess happens, you’ll realize that this is wrong, but… no, I can’t lose hope right now. That’s all I have left, hope that everything’s going to be fine after I die a horrible death…_

“Do you have any last words, Naegi Makoto?” she asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 

“...um… I… wasn’t expecting this to happen at all, but I hope that everything’s going to be fine in your lives after Hope’s Peak, and-” I ramble, before hands appear from nowhere and drag me into a batting cage, chaining me to its walls…

 

_This is… where Leon died._

_Is she sending me through everyone’s execution? Before she ends this game of mutual killing, she wants to relive every single horrible thing she did, every single person she killed for no reason…_

 

_Everyone, I’ll miss you. Everyone, I’ll be able to see you again soon…_

* * *

 

_Makoto is not dead right now._

It is impossible for anyone to go through multiple cases of blunt force trauma, being set on fire, and getting launched into space before abruptly crashing down to earth without dying.

 

All of the Monobears in the Academy stopped working after Enoshima died, and the doors are opening. In five minutes, the five of us are going to walk into a new world, but there should be six of us embarking on this journey…

 

_If he was alive right now, what would he want you to do, Kyouko?_

_Honouring someone’s memory is a way to make sure that they’ll remain alive in spirit._

I don’t know why I’m being so irrational right now. I should be more focused on how we’re going to survive when the world’s turned into a despair-filled wasteland, yet here I am, pretending that Makoto’s alive when he clearly isn’t.

 

_“Don’t lose hope, okay?”_

“I’m trying not to.” I answer, and that’s what he’d want all of us to do.

 

_You did… what you did… for us, didn’t you? To you, it was a sacrifice, although none of us wanted you to die…_

_If I were to go back in time to that trial, I’d have found a way to make sure that the only person who died was Enoshima._

 

But I can’t go back in time, and the door’s going to be open in one minute.

 

_I can look ahead into the future. This isn’t a world where anyone could be a killer, like the Academy or my life as a detective. There are plenty of good people on this planet._

 

_With my own hands, I’m going to make a better world. We all are, okay?_

As the door unmasks a long and broken staircase, I take off my gloves and put them away.

 

 


End file.
